


little!mark drabbles

by markleeee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Little Space, M/M, Mark is a Little, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), but he doesn’t call the dreamies daddy, he calls them daddy, he is nct’s baby, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markleeee/pseuds/markleeee
Summary: mark is stressed out 25/8, so it’s not that BIG of a surprise that he enjoys being small.





	1. mark x yukhei

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks so bad i am so sorry it’s 5am and i’m in my uwu’s fellas

mark was worked _really_ hard and sometimes he just needed relief from that. it didn’t come as a surprise when he liked the idea of being a little, of course he loved it. being babied and cared for was his favorite feeling. 

thats also how mark ended up how he is now, he’s sitting on yukhei’s lap, playing with his fingers and sucking on the baby blue pacifier that’s in his mouth. he had just woken up from his nap.

”hi baby, how’re you feeling?” yukhei asks him as he runs a hand through marks fluffy hair. mark was going to take out his pacifier to tell him, but then decided against it because he loves it. 

“vewy small and happy, dada. baby feews vewy small.”  

yukhei cooed, he and the other nct members think mark is the cutest baby boy in the world.

”well, sweet pea, daddy is very happy that you’re happy.”

this put mark into a cute little giggle fit, he was just so happy when he was small that sometimes it was nearly heartbreaking when he wasn’t little. everyone around him loved babying him, even the dreamies. they thought it was so cute to see their leader so happy and relaxed. 

after marks giggle fit, yukhei picked him up and placed him on his hip. mark put his head in yukhei’s shoulder, wrapped his legs around him, and nuzzled into him. 

“hey bun,” yukhei whispered,

“do you wanna go see dada johnny?” 

marks head shot up, “YES! i wanna see dada johnny!”

now, mark didn’t have a absolute favorite daddy, but if he did have one then johnny and yukhei are at the top of the list. 

“okay, baby. calm down a bit haha, dada johnny wants to see you too.” 

 


	2. mark x johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u guys like this one, you can also leave requests!:)

mark ran towards johnny as soon as he caught sight of him.

"daddy!" mark shouted, johnny bent down and scooped him up in his arms,

"hello, my little prince! are you doing good baby?"

mark was so excited to see johnny, he hadn't been home all week and he was finally getting to spend time with him. "baby is doing soo good now that dada johnny is here." johnny basically had to stop himself from squealing at how cute mark was being.

"well baby, that makes dada sooo happy, do you wanna go lay down and cuddle?"

mark didn't really even need to answer that, cuddling was one of his favorite things to do. so, johnny carried him up to mark's room and laid down in the bed with him. mark felt so warm and happy with johnny's arms wrapped around his waist.

"dada, give hand to markie, pwease." johnny was a bit confused until it clicked in his mind that mark really liked sucking johnny's thumb instead of sucking his own, or using his paci.

johnny always thought it was the cutest thing when mark sucked on his thumb or on a paci, it really added to the baby-ness factor and made mark 20,000x cuter. with mark suckling on his thumb really slowly, johnny could tell he was getting sleepy.

"bubs, do you want daddy to bounce you or rock you so you can sleep?"

mark just nodded sleepily. johnny picked him up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he sat mark on his lap facing him with his legs straddling him. mark wrapped one arm around johnny's neck and put the thumb of his other hand in his mouth, johnny started bouncing his legs at a medium pace while rubbing mark's back and humming twinkle twinkle little star to help him sleep. at some point, mark's thumb fell from his mouth and the closest thing for mark to suck on was johnny's neck. johnny didn't care at all, but it was a bit difficult to hide sometimes.

johnny kissed mark's shoulder once he was asleep and whispered,

"ah, my little angel, you're so cute.'

 


	3. mark x yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found this on the notes in my phone lmaooo

yuta was just putting some laundry down onto his bed whenever he heard small footsteps.

"daaaadddyyyy," it was mark.

"what is it, pumpkin?"

"dada, markie is very sleepy. markie wants nap, markie wants nap with daddy."

mark was way too cute, yuta couldn't say no to him.

"aw, okay little one. come here." yuta patted the spot next to him on the bed and mark hopped up there _real_ fast.

"lap. want on daddy's lap, pweaseee."

yuta picked mark up and placed him on his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"is that better, baby?"

mark was too tired to actually answer, so he just settled for nodding his head.

"do you want your paci, sweetheart?"

"no dada."

"hm, that's weird coming fro- ohh,"

mark didn't want his paci, he wanted yuta's thumb in his mouth.

"this is bettew than paci, mawkie wikes dada's thumb more than paci" yuta's uwus busted at this, sometimes he couldn't handle how cute mark actually was.

"aw, baby. how cute"

"i wuv you dada."

"i love you too, little baby."

mark was already drifting off to sleep as yuta rubbed his back. poor baby was always sleepy, it was really sad to see him so tired and drained all the time. yuta loved when mark was little, it was the cutest thing in the world. mark and yuta both ended up falling asleep.

 


	4. mark x yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is from a request. i hope you like it!:) i tried rlly hard but i think i made it suck:(

yuta just got finished changing mark’s diaper and was taking him back up to his room. “what do you wanna wear, baby?” mark didn’t say anything, just pointed to something in his closet. it wasn’t very clear what it was though so that only left it to yuta to guess what he wants. after going through a bunch of clothes, he pulled out a cute lion onesie and he could tell by the look on mark’s face that it was exactly what he wanted to wear. yuta helped mark step into the onesie and zipped him up.   
“daaddyyy,” mark squealed, “help me stand, pweaaseee.” so yuta did help him stand, but he really wasn’t expecting mark to be as cute as he was being today. “ah baby, you’re so cute.” yuta said as he pinched mark’s nose, which mark was super giddy about. yuta was holding mark’s hands and helping him walk around his room when mark opened his mouth. “dada, markie wants to be a lion.” yuta was squealing on the inside, mark was way too cute. “then be a lion, sweetheart.” mark just nodded his head very rapidly.  
as mark and yuta were making their third circle around mark’s room, all that can be heard is a soft but loud, “ROOOAAAAAR” it startled yuta because he wasn’t really expecting it. mark started jumping up and down while yuta was still holding onto his hands. “my baby is so cute, you’re such a cute baby.” mark was squealing at this point. “daddyyyy,” mark said still bouncing, “i’m a lion! look at meee!”   
“ROOOAAAAAARRRRR”  
they were making their way around the room again when mark’s legs got tired and decided he just wanted to crawl. he kept letting out little roars and crawled towards yuta.   
“i love you my little baby lion”


	5. mark x xiumin (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t proof read this:( but sorry i didn’t upload this sooner, life just gets hard and in the way. ya know? :( but tell me which dreamies you wanna see baby mark!! and if u want him to call them daddy?

mark and xiumin were taking a break from shooting a collab video. while taking the break, xiumin started to notice that mark was starting to sleep into little space. he figured it was because they had been up and shooting for most of the day, trying to make things perfect for their fans.

xiumin put his hand on mark’s arm and rubbed it up and down

“hey bubba, are you doing okay?”

“y-yes mini,” mark yawned “markie is just sooo sleepy and markie feels small.” mark said with a pout.

xiumin was in his emotions at this point, sad for the little boy because he couldn’t act very little.

“ah, well i know i’m not one of your daddies, but i can take care of you for now until one of your daddies come by.”

“pweeaaseee.” mark said with his puppy eyes

“okey dokey, come here pup.”

mark blushed, he loved petnames. mark crawled into xiumin’s lap and started bouncing on his knee, trying to hit to xiumin to do it with his legs. thankfully it worked because mark was starting to get tired of doing it himself.

xiumin ran his hand through mark’s hair,

“do you have a favorite daddy? it’s weird i know, but i’m curious.”

mark thought about it for a while, how was he supposed to choose a favorite? he loved them all so much! he couldn’t just pick and choose.

“well, markie loves all his daddies so much, but i love sitting on dada johnny’s lap a lot! he’s so comfy, i miss dada.” mark said pouting again. it was like a miracle when none other than johnny had walked into the room.

“mark?” mark gasped, he knew that voice from anywhere.

“DAADDYYY!”

mark ran to johnny and jumped on him, nuzzling his face in his neck. “hmm, i missed you dada. i love you.”

“aw, i love you too, baby.

johnny had mark on his hip and pulled xiumin in for a side hug.

“thanks for watching my little baby, man. he seems to like you.”

“no problem johnny, id watch him any day. just ask for me.” johnny nodded.

“okay pumpkin, let’s go.”

“a-ah daddy, wait. carry me to mini, i need to tell him something!” johnny cocked an eyebrow, but agreed.

“I WOVE YOU MINIIII! okay dada, we can gos now.”


	6. mark x yukhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i wrote this just now and i’m really soft and want love and attention and affection but :( so here have this. i also didn’t proof read bevause sad :(

yukhei was walking out of the kitchen and upstairs when he heard sniffling coming from mark’s room. he stood outside of the door and heard mark talking to himself. “i’m stupid, no one loves me.” yukhei’s heart had shattered right there. he wondered what was wrong with the boy, but he didn’t want to walk in and accidentally make mark angry. “i-i’m ugly and an-annoying.” that’s when yukhei decided to knock on the baby’s door. “mark..?” yukhei said with the softest voice he was able to do. all he heard in return was mark’s little sobs, yukhei himself was starting to tear up. “can i come in? please?” “y-yes.” yukhei walked in and found mark sitting on the bed with his blanket wrapped around him and his head. he looked so sad, yukhei had never seen him look so sad before. he sat down beside him and put his arm over his shoulder. “what’s wrong?” yukhei asked running his hand up and down mark’s side. mark was hiccuping, trying to find words. “i-i’m annoying an-and y-you,” mark was so upset at this point he was nearly hyperventilating. “baby, calm down before you work yourself into a panic attack. okay?” the boy nodded, calmed down a little bit with the pet name. “i feel like i’m annoying when i’m little and it makes you guys hate me when i’m big.” to say yukhei was shocked was an understatement. “oh sweetheart,” yukhei said as he pulled mark into his lap, “what makes you think you’re annoying?” “i feel like i’m too needy and too affectionate sometimes, but i can’t help it.” “daddy knows that, baby. but we like that, that’s why we all agreed on being your daddies and none of us hate you when you’re big, okay? do you still wanna be looked after and cared for when you’re big?” mark nodded his head shyly, he couldn’t help that he loved being babied. it made him feel safe and warm, so when he wasn’t getting that he felt like he wasn’t good enough for them. “okay kitty, i can do that for you when you’re big, too. just come to daddy alright?” “o-okay.” “hm, do you wanna be little right now?” “mhmmm,” mark said shoving his body into yukhei’s “please.” “okay baby, let’s make it happen.” yukhei started bouncing his legs, making mark bounce too. they were holding hands and each time mark went up he would cutely say “uppy!” which yukhei found way too cute. “do you want to cuddle with dada?” mark’s heart started beating fast when he heard yukhei say dada. that was his favorite name to call him, and it made him feel like the tiniest baby on the earth when he used it. mark squealed and chanted a cute “yes dada! please!” yukhei laid mark down beside him and then turned to face him. he put his hands over mark’s little waist and rubbed his sides to give him some comfort. he started staring at mark and once mark noticed, he couldn’t help but blush. “baby, you really are so pretty.” yukhei told him, mark’s face was on fire at this point. “n-no dada, i’m not.” “ah-ah-ah baby, don’t disagree with daddy unless you want spankings.” mark gasped. spankings?! those were the worst. “fineeee daddy.” “good boy, little one. daddy loves you.” yukhei said as he kissed mark’s forehead. “and daddy loves you here,” a kiss on mark’s left cheek “he loves you here,” a kiss on mark’s right cheek, mark was a squealing mess. he loved kisses more than anything. “and he loves you here,” a kiss on mark’s right eyelid “aaand here,” a kiss on mark’s left eyelid “daddy really loves you here,” a kiss to mark’s nose. mark loved when people booped or kissed it. “and daddy loves you the most right here,” he said kissing mark’s lips. he was squealing but gasping all at once. it was very rare for him to get lip kisses from yukhei, but when he did get them it was the most amazing thing in the world. mark decided to give back to yukhei and kiss him too. “baby loves daddy everywhere, but i’m still going to kiss your face all around!” and so he did. he kissed yukhei’s eyes, then his forehead, then his nose, then the cheeks, and finally the lips. which mark loved. yukhei’s lips were the softest he had ever felt. he was starting to get a little sleepy, but he still hadn’t moved his lips from yukhei’s because they felt so nice and made him feel warm. yukhei started to wonder why mark was being so quiet, but then he felt his bottom lip moving. ‘huh?’ he thought, then he looked down ‘ohhh’ mark was sucking on yukhei’s lip like his paci or his thumb to help him sleep. ‘what a cute baby’ he thought, he wasn’t gonna move, so he let mark continue suckling on his lip. he started rubbing mark’s back because he knew that even though he was asleep, he’d still enjoy it. ‘hm, i really do love this baby’ was the last thing yukhei thought of before he drifted to sleep.


	7. mark x jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m in my uwus, but i start school back up tomorrow so

mark was feeling little and the only person around was jaemin. yes, jaemin was younger, but he knew how to take care of mark when he felt like this, it was a way of jaemin paying him back when mark looked after him and the other dreamies. he was currently filling up mark’s sippy cup with milk.

he heard mark yell to him,

“bubby, i’m thirsty! can you hurry, pwease?” jaemin honestly really loved when mark was little, he enjoyed taking care of others.

“yes markie! give me a few seconds and i’ll be there.”

he heard a small “okay” as he was walking back to the living room with a baby blue sippy cup in one of his hands.

“here’s your milk bubba.” mark happily took the sippy cup out of jaemin’s hand while bouncing in his spot on the couch.

“do you wanna watch a movie baby?” mark gasped, of course he wanted to watch a movie! “yes, pwease!”

“hmmm, what do you wanna watch?”

“big hero 6! pweaaaase, bubbyyyy!” jaemin was hesitant to let mark watch it because he knew he was probably going to cry and he hated to see mark cry. however, jaemin gave in.

he then started to wish he didn’t in the movie when they started talking about how tadashi had died. he saw mark’s bottom lip wobbling and tears spilling out of the littles face. he sighed,

“do you wanna sit on bubby’s lap?” mark couldn’t say anything over crying so much, so he just nodded his head.

“markie, why are you crying so much?”

“i-it’s was sad a-and markie doesnt w-want any of his bub-bubbies or daddies to die.” mark sobbed.

jaemin’s heart felt weird, mark was so torn up thinking that his favorite people were going to die soon.

“markie, don’t cry baby. we’ll all be okay, bubby promises.” mark shoved his face into jaemin’s chest and calmed his crying down.

“okay, i believe you bubby.” mark said now giggling

“good. bubby is always right!” jaemin replied pecking mark’s forehead. “now, let’s go take a nap because all that crying wore you out.”


	8. mark x taeyong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on the bus gang gang but uwu

mark came waddling inside after taeyong hollered for him and told him it was lunch time. he was out playing in the rain, he was being a good boy and he hasn’t caused any problems all day. he had on a little yellow raincoat, but he was still soaked with rain.

“baby, go change into some clean clothes or you’ll get sick, taeil can help you. okay?”

“okie dada!”

he got upstairs and taeil helped him change into some dinosaur pajamas, they didn’t plan on going anywhere for the rest of the day. he insisted on taeil to carry him back down to the kitchen because 1, he’s a baby and 2, he’s hungry. taeyong had made a small serving of spaghetti for mark, as the rest of the boys have already eaten their lunch while he was outside playing.

“dada, can you feed me?” the baby asked as he shyly played with his hands. he didn’t know why he was nervous to ask his daddy this. “of course baby, come over here.” mark moved over to the seat right beside taeyong.

he picked up some spaghetti on the fork and lifted it to mark’s mouth. “open up bunny,” taeyong said with a laugh, “here comes the airplane!” mark was giggling and squealing, he loved being treated this way. he caught the food in his mouth, trying not to get spaghetti sauce all over his mouth. that plan quickly failed though because on the second bite, it was already all over his face. taeyong finished feeding him a few minutes after that.

“kitty, do you wanna go sit on the couch with daddy and watch cartoons?”

“yes!”

taeyong picked mark up and placed him on his hip, carrying them to the living room and sitting on the couch. mark didn’t detach himself from taeyong though, he obviously wanted to cuddle. the older boy took the tv remote and changed the channel to nickelodeon, which was playing bubble guppies.

mark sang along to the theme song and put his head into taeyong’s neck. taeyong started to play with the baby’s hair, running his hands through it.

“daddy, i love you so much.” mark said sleepily and yawning.

“i love you more, sweetheart.”


	9. mark x jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was rlly soft and felt rlly small when i wrote this so enjoy it :) also, leave me requests pls! i rlly like writing things that people would wanna read, not just what i feel like writing.

jaehyun was with mark today, he genuinely enjoyed being around little mark. he was a very fun little boy and very creative and jaehyun really liked that. it was also a good day because it was one of mark’s favorite days, bath day!

 

“dada!” mark squealed out running towards jaehyun, jumping into the older boys arms. “are you gonna help give markie a bath?” mark said putting his thumb into his mouth, while his other arm stayed wrapped around the back of jaehyuns neck. “i sure am, puppy.” mark bounced on jaehyuns hip at the pet name because he LOVES pet names. “come on pup, let’s go pick your clothes out for your bathy.” they walked up to mark’s room and opened the closet, mark was very deep into little space so his outfit choice wasn’t much of a surprise. it was a onesie that said “daddy’s favorite boy” on the front of it.

 

“aw bubba,” jaehyun said smiling, “that’s so cute. you are daddy’s favorite boy!” mark just giggled and nuzzled into jaehyuns neck, feeling too little to form words. “does the little baby wanna wear diapies today?” mark shyly nodded, he really liked to wear diapers when he felt super little. jaehyun grabbed the onesie and made his way to the bathroom with mark. he sat mark down on the stool and walked over to the bathtub, putting the stopper over the drain. jaehyun turned the warm water in the tub on and put bubbles in the water.

 

he picked mark up off the stool so he could undress. “okay puppy, do you want daddy to turn around?” mark shook his head no. “no? you want daddy to undress you?” mark nodded his head. jaehyun stepped towards him and told mark to raise up his arms so he could take his t-shirt off, then he took mark’s shorts and underwear off. he lifted mark back up and then carried him to the bathtub and sat him in the water. mark just soaked in the water for a few minutes. jaehyun washed mark’s hair with fruity scented shampoo and then asked the boy to stand up so he could wash mark’s body.

 

after he was finished washing mark, he rinsed the soap off of mark’s tiny body. he picked him up out of the bathtub and wrapped him in a towel carrying him to they younger boys bedroom. jaehyun laid mark down on the bed.

“hi baby, are you ready to put clothes on?”

“yes dada!”

jaehyun knew he was excited and it’s all because he was getting to wear a diaper and a onesie.

“okay baby, raise your legs up a bit for dada.”

mark did so and jaehyun slid the diaper under mark’s little bottom. “good boy, baby. now spread your legs a little so daddy can bring it up and fasten it.” mark listened to jaehyun and did what he was told to.

“good job puppy! now daddy can put your onesie on you.” mark got off the bed and crawled to jaehyun who was walking to the dresser to the onesie off the top of it. mark laid back down so jaehyun could put the baby’s onesie on him. “yay! dada got you clean and changed!”

 

mark cutely crawled back over to jaehyun who was sitting on the floor. “ ‘ada!” mark eventually made his way onto jaehyuns lap. “dada!” mark squeaked again. he was on jaehyun, basically straddling him. he nuzzled his tiny little body into jaehyuns. he was desperate to feel jaehyuns warmth against him. “dada i wove you so much.” mark struggled to get out, he felt so so little today and wasn’t used to saying full sentences when he was this little. jaehyun put his hand on mark’s bottom and gave him butt pats, he knew he likes those when he was small. “dada loves you too baby boy.” jaehyun said putting kisses all over mark’s face, this made mark smile, he loves getting kissies.

 

mark was getting sleepy because he felt so nice. he got jaehyun to pick him up and get on the bed with him, he obviously wanted a nap with his daddy. he curled into jaehyuns side and was almost ready to sleep.“wait, puppy. do you want your binkie?” mark shook his head and grabbed jaehyuns hand instead. ‘ohhhhhhhhh’ jaehyun thought to himself. mark did enjoy sucking on people’s fingers or lips more than he did on his paci sometimes. mark stuck jaehyuns thumb in his mouth and cutely started to suckle on it, he was out like a light. jaehyun kissed his forehead and whispered to him.

“goodnight sweet pea, i love you sooooo much.”

 


	10. mark x jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i had this in my notes and found it. now i’m really really soft :(   
> wanna be babied like mark is in this :( i’ll pay someone :(

mark was feeling really, REALLY little today. once again, the only person around was jaehyun and mark was excited for that. the little baby made his way down to the living room to see jaehyun on the couch watching tv.

“oh, hey mark.”

mark pouted, he didn’t like being called mark when he felt little, he wanted to be called cute names! instead of bringing it to jaehyuns attention that he felt so little, he walked over to the older boy on the couch and sat on his lap. he straddled jaehyuns legs and shoved his face into the crook of the mans neck.

 

“oh, baby are you feeling little today?” mark made a small nod and a ‘mhm’.

 

“how little today, puppy?”

 

“mm vewy wittle dada.” jaehyun cooed, he loved

watching mark when he felt SUPER little.

 

“is the little baby thirsty?” mark rubbed his little eyes and nodded his head.

 

“do you want your baba or sippy?”

 

“mmm, baba. pwease.”

 

“okay baby, let daddy get up and fix it.”

 

“n-no! wan go wif dada!” jaehyun giggled at mark’s cuteness, but he agreed. he walked into the kitchen while bouncing the baby on his hip.

 

“puppy, do you want juice or milk in your bottle?” mark pouted and he debated on what he wanted, but he settled with one.

 

“milky dada, wan milky.”

 

jaehyun put the milk in the bottle that was decorated with moons and stars, little mark really enjoyed shapes. they were his favorite things except for his daddies. the two boys made their way back over to the couch in the living room and mark tugged on jaehyuns shirt when they sat back down.

 

“what is it baby?” mark didn’t say anything, he just handed jaehyun the bottle. he wanted jaehyun to feed him.

 

“d-dada feed baby.” mark was really struggling to speak today, he just felt too little to handle anything. he wanted to wear a diaper and a onesie but for now he’ll just bask in the glory of jaehyun feeding him from a baby bottle. 

 

mark sat sideways on jaehyuns lap as the older boy held the baby on his back with his other hand on the bottle that was in mark’s mouth. mark looked unbelievably cute suckling on the nipple of the baby bottle to get the milk into his mouth, but he couldn’t drink too much or else he’d get a tummy ache and he didn’t want that, so jaehyun stopped feeding him. he sat the baby boy back up to where he was straddling jaehyun.

 

jaehyun ran his hand down mark’s back.

 

“you feeling good baby?”

 

mark bounced himself on jaehyuns legs.

 

“yes dada, vewy good.”

 

“good baby, daddy is glad.”

jaehyun kissed the baby’s forehead and pet his hair back.

 

“it’s almost nap time, pumpkin.”

 

“okay dada, i go sweep on your lap, baby love you night night dada.”

 

jaehyun wasn’t even gonna question him, he’s letting the baby have his way today because that’s what he deserves.


	11. mark x dreamies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant remember who requested this a while back, but i finally got around to writing it and i hope you enjoy it!! requests and comments always welcome !!:)

mark walked into the living room holding his bear stuffie and rubbing his eyes. he was wearing a blue long sleeve pajama shirt and blue pajama pants. he looked around the living room and saw renjun, jaemin, chenle, jisung,donghyuck, and jeno. he giggled when he saw them, he loved all of them so much.   
he walked over to one of his favorite people that baby him when he’s in need, donghyuck. now, big mark wouldn’t admit it, but he loves when he sits on hyuck’s lap and he plays with his hair.   
“hi markie, are you doing good today, baby?” mark hummed and nodded his head.   
jeno whined, “hey! no fair, you can’t keep the baby from all of us today!” you could almost hear the pout in his voice. mark gasped, “lemme up bubby, pwease!” donghyuck let mark out of his hold. mark ran to jeno, sat on his lap and gave him a big hug. “it’s okie bubby, i wub you too! okay? markie wub you lots!” mark squealed in jeno’s lap.   
next, renjun could be heard yelling, “hey markie! what about me?” mark patted jeno’s head “sowwy bubby!” mark got off jeno’s lap and went to go sit on renjun’s lap. “hiii, markie loves you too. okie? don’t be sad, markie loves you!” mark said as he laid his head on renjun’s shoulder. renjun started to bounce him and mark was giggling and squealing, “markie likes when you do that!”   
it was no surprise when chenle opened his mouth, “ohhh markieeee, come here and give me loves!” mark hopped out of renjun’s lap and ran to sit by chenle. he didn’t even speak, he just laid his head on chenle’s shoulder and wrapped his little arms around chenle.   
“aww, hi buddy.” chenle said as he ran his hand through mark’s hair. “hmm hi bubby, markie loves you, okay, remember markie loves you lots!” chenle laughed and patted the boys head.   
as this went on, jaemin decided to worm some love out of mark. “hey markie! come to jaemin, baby. i’ll make your sippy cup for you later!” mark squeaked, he loved his sippy cups, so he ran to jaemin and sat on his lap, facing him. he laid his head on jaemin’s shoulder and started playing with the materials on jaemins shirt.   
“m-markie love youuu, markie love you lots! okie, markie love nana lotssss” mark yawned, he was still sleepy and running around to show his love to all of the boys made him sleepier. the last person he had to go show his love to was jisung. jisung may be an awkward teenage boy, but when mark was little he became less awkward and loved to baby him. jisung was laying down on the couch and mark ran over to him.   
“hiii, markie loves you!” jisung smiled.   
“hi markie! i love you too! wanna cuddle?” mark squealed and nodded. jisung lifted him up and laid mark on top of him. mark snuggled into the crook of jisungs neck. he liked cuddling with jisung when he felt little, he was always so sweet to him and he was always warm. jisung rubbed mark’s back and played with his hair. at this point donghyuck felt a bit betrayed.   
“markie, baby! come give more loves to meee!” mark giggled and snuggled further into jisung.   
“nooo markies comfy, i’ll give hyuckie more loves later, okie?” all of the boys cooed at how cute mark was. they all really loved each other.


	12. mark x johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dffgwgf sorry these always end with people sleeping, but its bc i always write these before bed. ts also 3am right now so this is kinda soft hhhhh anywy i feel small. but comments are welcome and uhhh pLEASE LEAVE ME REQUESTS FOR THIS BC I WANNA WRITE WHAT U WANNA READ but ye byebye love u

mark woke up coughing in the middle of the night, he was starting to get sick. johnny was taking care of him today, so he made his way to the elders room. johnny hopped up as soon as he heard the soft little knocks at his door.

"what's wrong, baby?" mark pouted,  
"markie no feel good." johnny gave him a tiny smile, "wanna come lay with dada?" he mumbled a quiet 'pwease.'

johnny picked the baby up and placed him on his hip. then he placed his hand on the younger boys forehead.

"little baby, you do feel warm. daddy's sorry you don't feel good." they made their way over to johnny's bed, he placed mark's little body on the right side of the bed before he laid down and covered them up. "sit up, sunshine. daddy can give you cough medicine." mark whined, he hated the nasty grape flavor of cough medicine.

"i know, it's nasty. but my little baby is such a good boy, so i know he'll take medicine so he can feel better." he handed mark the syrup to drink.

"good boy! daddy's so proud of you for drinking that, he knows you hate it." mark giggled, he loved getting called a good boy. johnny noticed mark shivering, so he gave him a hoodie to put on. he almost screamed after seeing mark in his hoodie, he looked so little.

"aw, my baby you look so little." mark pouted again, "but daddy, that's because i AM little." 

"hmm, you're right, precious. you're so little, the tiniest little baby." the baby squealed, he really liked when johnny babied him like this. he loved feeling like the cutest and tiniest thing in the world. it made him feel safe. 

"dada, can we pwease cuddle?" mark asked, sounding tired. johnny wrapped his hands around mark's little waist and put his chin on top of mark's head. 

"is that better baby?" 

the boy nodded his head, which was on the side of johnny's neck.

johnny then sang the little baby to sleep and kissed his forehead. 

"dada loves you, little baby. sleep well."


	13. mark x donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested, i think it sucks but i hope u like it hhhh

“fuck off, mark!” donghyuck yelled. he and mark kept arguing over the smallest problems today and he was being a total jerk towards mark. mark was already a sensitive person, so having one of his favorite people be mad at him really upset him.   
he walked away from donghyuck and towards his own room, tears threatening to fall as he felt himself slip into littlespace. he laid down on his bed and cuddled into his blanket and stuffies and he cried. at first it was just little sniffles, but then he started to full on sob. he cried into his pillow, “w-why does hyuckie h-hate me?” it was pretty loud, loud enough for dongyuck to hear and as soon as he heard his heart dropped to his stomach.   
donghyuck knocked on mark’s door, he heard sniffling.   
“no ones in here, g-go away.” donghyuck sadly smiled to himself, thinking about how cute mark is, but knowing he’s the one that made him cry.   
“markie, can hyuckie please come in?” mark sniffled again.   
“no, hyuckie hurt markie’s feelings.”   
donghyuck was pretty sure he felt his heart shatter, but this wasn’t about him. donghyuck came into the baby’s room anyway knowing that he’d end up comforting the boy somehow. he walked to the bed and sat beside the lump under the covers which was mark.   
“baby, look at me. please?”   
mark poked his tear stained face out from under his cover and looked at donghyuck.   
“aw, baby. why are you crying. tell hyuckie what’s wrong, hm?” donghyuck obviously knew what was wrong, he just wanted mark to tell him.   
“hyuckie hurt the baby be-because he yelled at him.” mark said with the biggest pout he’s ever made, he really didn’t like being yelled at.   
“hyuckie’s really, really sorry pumpkin. he didn’t mean to yell at you like he did, he was really frustrated. hyuckie didn’t want to hurt the baby, okay?”   
mark didn’t say anything, he just moved his little body into donghyuck’s lap. he knew that donghyuck really was sorry, he knew he didn’t like to upset mark.   
he wrapped his arms around the younger boys neck and laid his head on his shoulder.   
“it’s okie, hyuckie. markie knows you were fr-frust-, yeah that word. wub you, hyuckie.”  
mark kissed donghyuck’s cheek and donghyuck almost died.   
“aw, i love you too, baby.”


	14. mark x jungwoo, johnny, jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was from a request, i hope u enjoy it :))

right in the middle of a live, mark could feel himself slipping into little space. he knew this was the worst moment for this to happen and he’d be extremely embarrassed if any viewers would be able to tell. he kept bouncing his leg until one of the other boys noticed, it was jungwoo. 

he leaned over to whisper to mark.

“hey, are you alright?”  
“n-no, little.” mark said and whined  
“ah, hang on baby, can you do that? i’ll be back.”

this just caused mark to whine even more, jungwoo was really warm and mark started to tear up when he got up from bedside him. he turned to see if johnny was free, he tapped the older boy on the back. 

“mark, why are you crying?”  
“little, daddy!” mark almost yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.   
johnny moved to sit by mark, he knew the boy needed comfort. jungwoo came back with a blanket in his hand, it was mark’s blanket. his favorite one. 

at this point the boys were already out of frame from the camera, yuta saying the mark felt a bit sick and that jungwoo and johnny were going to keep him company. 

jaehyun also made his way over to the little with the two other boys. mark held out his arms and cried as soon as he saw jaehyun. 

“d-daddy! uppy, please.” 

jaehyun picked up the baby who was wrapped in his blanket. 

“it’s okay baby, shhh. it’s okay, daddy has you.”   
jaehyun said as he rubbed the younger ones back in an attempt to calm him down. 

“w-want dada, take me to dada.”

jaehyun carried mark to johnny, he knew it was because mark wanted hugs from johnny. mark curled up in johnny’s arms and nuzzled his face into his neck. 

“hmm, dada warm. gimme hand, pwease.” 

johnny gave his hand to mark so he could suck on his thumb, he made soft little sucking noises as johnny played with his hair. jungwoo was sitting in between johnny and jaehyun, waiting for mark to ask for him. 

“where dada woo? want him!” mark said as he struggled in johnnys arms, he wanted jungwoo to hold him now. johnny finally handed him over to jungwoo. 

“hmm dada. warm, hugs. pwease.”

jungwoo had mark on his lap, facing him. his head was in the crook of the older boys neck. he was getting sleepy. 

“baby, look what i have!” jungwoo pulled out mark’s favorite blue binkie. 

“ahh, tank you dada!” jungwoo put the binkie in mark’s mouth and mark laid his head back into the crook of jungwoos neck. he sucked on his binkie, making small noises. 

jaehyun and johnny were cooing at how cute both the boys were. jungwoo was very cute taking care of mark and mark was just always cute. jungwoo hummed mark to sleep and rubbed his back. all three of the boys kissed mark’s forehead and told him they loved him. 

after the live was over the rest of the boys were all cooing at how cute mark was and gave him a kiss on his head.


	15. mark x yukhei (requested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m not dead but i’ve been ;( but i hope u like this request. it sucks and it’s nearly 3 am

mark stomped up to his room after dance practice, he was very upset. he had got some of the movements wrong and it was frustrating him because it never takes him very long to learn. he got in trouble with the managers and dance teachers, he had a sucky day overall. 

yukhei walked up to go comfort the younger boy and he could already hear mark sniffling before he even got into his room. he felt so bad for mark, he knew he was just frustrated with himself and he knew what that felt like, it sucked. 

“mark, are you okay?”

there was no response, just louder crying from the boy. yukhei decided to walk into the room and when he did he could feel his heart break. mark was sitting on the bed and hyperventilating while crying. 

“d-daddy!” mark somehow choked out. 

yukhei ran over to where mark was and scooped him in his arms. mark laid his head over yukhei’s shoulder and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“oh baby, it’s okay,” yukhei whispered into mark’s ear  
“daddy has you. calm down, baby.”

yukhei laid down on the bed with mark on his chest and rubbed the baby’s back. 

“are you okay now, sweet pea? what’s wrong baby?” 

mark sniffled again. 

“baby sad because he got screamed at, baby don’t know moves that good, baby upset.” 

yukhei kissed mark’s forehead and told him it was okay. 

“it’s okay honey, you can still practice the moves, okay? daddy knows you’ll be so good at it! you’re the cutest little dancer out there, i love you sooo much.”

mark squealed and gave yukhei a huge kiss. 

“i love you dada! tank you!” 

“i love you more pumpkin, let’s go eat something.”


	16. mark x johnny, doyoung, jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back hoes

“god, this week has been so eventful” johnny sighed out. the boys have been running all around creation trying to get things done. everyone was so stressed out today. 

mark came down from his room, everyone else was in the main room, looking super tired and stressed. mark had his bear stuffie in one hand and a binkie in his mouth. he noticed everyone looked sad. 

he sat down with doyoung and tried to cuddle up to him only for doyoung to sigh and tell him, “not right now bub” this made mark super sad. so, he went to sit down next to jaehyun, which was a mistake. 

“can you stop acting like a baby for once? do you know how annoying you’re being?! you don’t need our constant attention! we just want to relax!”

mark got up off the couch with tears in his eyes and ran up to his room. he got a bag and put his toys, a few onesies, some binkies, and a bottle in there. he marched back down the stairs, slung the bag over his shoulder and slammed the front door on the way out. 

“they don’t love markie anymore, he’s too annoying. no one loves markie anymore” 

meanwhile at the the house johnny and doyoung are screaming at jaehyun for what he said. 

“what the fuck jae? you can’t say shit like that to him! and now he ran off!” 

“i know, i didn’t mean it. i was just stressed! we need to go look for him.”

they boys all walked outside together, but it didn’t take them super long to find baby markie. maybe after 10 or 15 minutes of looking around they found mark on the sidewalk. his face was in his knees and his shoulders were moving, so that meant he was crying. 

“hi baby, why did you run off?” 

mark lifted his head up when he heard johnny’s voice. he ran and jumped into johnny’s arms. 

“c-cause you guys no lo-love markie anymore.”

jaehyun’s heart snapped, he knew that this was his fault, but he wanted to make it better. 

“hey markie, can you talk to dada jae for a second? i won’t yell.” 

mark waddled his way over to jaehyun and sat in front of him with his eyes still full of tears. jaehyun was about to cry. he picked mark up and kissed his head. 

“i’m so sorry baby. dada didn’t mean what he said, he swears, he was just stressed out. he didn’t mean to take it out on you. i’m so sorry baby, dada loves you, okay?” 

mark lifted his head out of the crook of jaehyuns neck and gave a goofy smile to him. 

“das okay dada! dada no mean what he said, dada was stressed, markie loves dada! and papa doyoung and daddy johnny! markie loves all of you!” 

so they made their way home, but johnny and doyoung were going to have a serious talk with jaehyun.


End file.
